


The Last Wave

by janescott



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Community: help_pakistan, Established Relationship, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-28
Updated: 2010-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janescott/pseuds/janescott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For my http://community.livejournal.com/help_pakistan/ bidder,   Beta'd by  I hope this is okay <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Wave

Being around water always makes Adam feel good. Great. He opens the sliding doors of his hotel room – right on the beach and very, very private – and takes a deep breath of the salt-tangy air.

The ocean is quiet, content to wear away at the wet sand with small, undulating waves, the bright sun making everything sparkle and shine.

Adam loves his troupe; loves them all like he loves his family, and he's had an amazing year - but he needs a break - they all do – so when he was able to wrangle three days off out of his tour schedule, everyone waved him off with dirty jokes and promises to misbehave.

Waved _them_ off with promises to misbehave.

Adam smiles when he feels slender arms slide around his waist, pushing up under his t-shirt. He winds his fingers together with Tommy's and they stand in the doorway for a while, watching the endless, fascinating ocean pushing at the world.

"Wow," Tommy says softly, his breath warm on the back of Adam's neck.

"Mmmhmm." Adam feels lazy and languid; like he can breathe again after the whirlwind of the past year.

He turns in the circle of Tommy's arms and grins down at him; happy in the moment.

Tommy tilts his head up and Adam takes the hint; kissing him slow and sweet. Tommy pushes against him and deepens the kiss as he slides his hands up to tangle in Adam's hair. He's hard against Adam's hip and all Adam can do is groan into Tommy's mouth as he pushes him back towards the bed.

"You're going to end me Tommy, I swear," he says, even as he pulls Tommy's t-shirt over his head and strips his shorts off, before pulling back just long enough to do the same.

Tommy props himself up on his elbows on the bed and watches, grinning. "Not in the plan. If I end you, how'm I supposed to get laid?"

Adam laughs as he reaches into his bag for supplies. "Self-interest. I see how it is."

Tommy sprawls back, spreading out his limbs and half-closing his eyes. Adam drops the lube and a condom on the bed and turns to say something to Tommy, who's picked up the condom packet.

"You know ... we don't need this. We got tested. And we said ... when we had time ..." Tommy sits up and bites his bottom lip, his long fringe falling into his eyes. "Three days off, just you, me, and the ocean. Definition of _time_ , Adam."

Adam's mouth is suddenly dry, and he's nervous. "Tommy ... we don't – you don't – I mean, it's kind of a big ..."

Tommy looks up, his dark eyes shadowed and unreadable. "You're a fucking idiot. I love you, okay? This is – it's the – shit. I wish I was good with words."

Adam plucks the condom packet out of Tommy's hand and drops it on the floor. "I love you, too. And you don't need to be good with words. I just – I need to know that you're _sure_."  
Adam holds his breath, waiting for Tommy's answer, feeling his whole life balancing on this one moment. He wants this, wants forever with Tommy, but he's shit-scared.

"Adam." Tommy's voice is quiet, but intent, as he pushes Adam's shoulders until he's sitting back against the headboard of the bed. "I've never been _more_ sure. And yeah – we could fuck this up. But even if we do, we're gonna make it _worth_ it."

He's straddling Adam's hips now, reaching for the lube, a slightly wicked smirk on his face.

Adam leans back against the headboard and steadies his hands on Tommy's hips. "You're such a romantic," he says, going for sarcastic and hitting shaky instead.

Tommy shakes his head as he uncaps the bottle. "I don't need to be a romantic. I love you. I don't see that, uh, changing any time soon. Even though you – fuck – bug the shit out of me half the time."

Adam keeps his hands on Tommy's hips, watching as he fucks himself open with his fingers, his other hand digging into Adam's shoulder.

"Y-you're possessive. You're - oh, fuck me, overprotective and you have fucking terrible taste in movies, your brother ... fuck ..." Adam watches as Tommy slides a third finger in and begins fucking himself slowly. "... is a pain, you ... uh... work too hard ... and you're, like, the best fucking person I've ever met."

Tommy presses forward, his mouth open as his fingers work faster. Adam digs his fingers into Tommy's hips as their mouths meet in a hard, filthy kiss that seems to go on forever.

He pulls back, breathless and so hard it fucking hurts, his heart racing and his skin feeling too tight all over. "I love you, too, _fuck_."

Tommy's tight, and slick as he lowers himself slowly on to Adam's cock. There's a slight drag that's absent from fucking with a condom and Adam watches Tommy's face, his eyes lowered, his teeth worrying at his lower lip.

"You okay?"

Tommy nods as he bites down harder on his lip, making it look red, and tempting. Adam lifts one hand away from Tommy's hip to rub his thumb over it as Tommy fully seats himself. "Jesus. Fuck. That's - "

"Yeah." Adam pulls him in for another kiss and nudges his hips up slightly, needing Tommy to move. "That's – yeah. Fuck." Adam bites his own lip then, before he starts babbling nonsense as Tommy starts moving slowly at first; his tight, wet heat surrounding Adam's cock and narrowing his universe to a single point of pleasure.

Tommy rolls his hips and arches his back, wrapping his arms around Adam's neck until there's no space between them at all and Adam feels like he can breathe for the first time in weeks.

They move together slowly, like they really do have all the time in the world, instead of three stolen days from a schedule that would have any normal person screaming for the hills.

Tommy's breath is hot on Adam's neck, and Adam can _feel_ the hitch every time he moves his hips a certain way; aiming for that sweet spot.   
It's hot, on this remote island and it's not long before they're both slick with sweat. Adam licks at a drop running down the side of Tommy's face, which pushes a low gasp out of Tommy's throat. Adam covers Tommy's mouth with his own again, chasing the noises he's making with his tongue.

It feels like forever, and no time at all, when Tommy tightens around him, gasping against his neck, urgently fisting his cock and coming, hard all over his hand and Adam's stomach.

Adam tightens his hold on Tommy's hips, his fingers sweat-slick as he pushes up, hard into him and comes, blinding-fast and hot.

The world stops moving for a moment as the setting sun stripes the floor and they stare at each other.

Tommy breaks the spell first with a shaky laugh. "Wow. That was – wow." He lifts himself off of Adam gently, and sprawls on the bed. "Wow," he says again, his voice dazed and rough.

"You okay?" Adam asks, even as he spreads himself out over Tommy's smaller frame and starts tracking a path down his body with tiny barely-there kisses.

Tommy idly pushes his hands into Adam's hair, feathering the strands through his fingers.

"Fucking great. Yeah. Feels ... weird though."

Adam pushes up on his arms and studies Tommy's face. "Good weird? Bad weird?"

Tommy shoves at his shoulder and rolls his eyes. "Good weird. Just ... not used to it." A filthy smirk curls his lips as he tugs Adam down for a long, dirty kiss. "Yet," he whispers against Adam's mouth.

Adam groans as his cock twitches, already halfway to hard again. "You will be," he says, low, as he starts down Tommy's body again, speaking against his hot, salt-sweat skin. He laps at the come spattering Tommy's stomach, savouring the slightly bitter taste on his tongue.

"Adam ..." Tommy's hand tightens in his hair for a moment and Adam pauses, and looks up. Tommy's watching him, his eyes wide and dark, and his long blond hair sticking to his forehead in messy clumps. The last of the sun is streaking his face and torso, and Adam has to stop, just for a moment.

He runs his hands over Tommy's thighs, and bites his lip when they fall wide open, exposing Tommy's wet, stretched hole. Adam gently presses a finger against it, watching, fascinated as a bead of come leaks out on to the bed. "Tommy, can I ..."

Tommy's hand tightens in his hair again. "Yeah. Anything. Just. Yeah."

The smell of sweat and sex is heavy on the air; mingling with the clean salt scent of the ocean. It's heady mix, and Adam rests his forehead against Tommy's leg for a moment, just absorbing what he can. "I want – I want to remember this," he says, quietly. And he doesn't just mean the vacation, or their first time without a condom, but this moment with the sun setting and Tommy warm and spread out under his hands.

"Yeah. Me too." Tommy's voice is quiet; almost quieter than the waves, still shushing against the sand outside in an ancient, endless rhythm.

Adam presses his mouth against the inside of Tommy's thigh; closed at first; before opening it up and deliberately sucking out a large, red mark that raises gratifyingly fast on Tommy's pale skin.

Tommy doesn't make a sound, but his back arches off the bed and his hand tugs hard at Adam's hair. Adam nips at the skin again, before tracing a path with his tongue; laving Tommy's balls first, sucking one, then the other, into his mouth and unable to suppress a grin when Tommy starts groaning and babbling nonsense.

"I've got you," Adam murmurs, feeling his own breath leave his body as he starts probing at Tommy's hole with the tip of his tongue.

"Fuck. Y-yes. _Yes_."

Adam smiles again, and hums a little, before pushing into Tommy with his tongue; tasting himself there for the first time, and something musky and dark and uniquely _Tommy_ under that again. He opens his mouth wider as Tommy spreads his legs and arches his back again, fucking himself down on Adam's relentless, talented tongue.

Adam's half-aware of Tommy grabbing his cock again, and swearing as Adam slides a finger, two fingers in alongside his tongue, setting an ever-faster rhythm for Tommy to follow with his hand. He feels it, deep down, when Tommy tightens around him and comes again; cursing and swearing loud this time, but still not loud enough to drown out the ocean.

"Fuck. Adam. _Fuck_." Adam's so hard, again, that he can't think. He moves fast, and plunges into Tommy's willing, slack body, fucking him fast and frantic until his own orgasm takes him over the edge again.

They drift together, a tangle of limbs and contentment. Once in a while, Tommy presses a lazy kiss to Adam's chest, where he's resting his head. Adam strokes his hand down Tommy's back, feeling smooth skin under his fingertips.

"You okay?"

Tommy mumbles something against Adam's chest, his fingers playing out some kind of unheard melody over his freckles. "M good. Won't be sitting for a while, but don't care. Worth it."

His voice is low and sleep-slurry and goes straight through to Adam's spine, making him shiver, and his skin feel hot and prickly. "Roll over," he says, "You'll hurt your neck if you sleep like that."

Tommy mutters something Adam can't make out but lazily rolls to his side, reaching a hand back for Adam, who tucks himself against Tommy's back.

He drapes an arm across Tommy's chest, even though it's really too hot, and he's sure they'll move in their sleep, seeking cooler spots on the bed.

Adam's proved wrong the next morning when he wakes up sweaty and too hot, still wrapped around Tommy. He's hard against Tommy's ass, and nudges forward, a silent question.

Tommy winds their fingers together and nudges back.

"You sure?" Adam murmurs against the back of Tommy's neck, tasting the salt on his skin.

Tommy just pushes back harder. " _Adam_ ".

Adam laughs against his neck as he pushes in again, Tommy slick and wet and tight around him.

"Yeah, I know. I love you too."


End file.
